Überraschungen im Dezember
by Areena Davids
Summary: Jonthan Archer hat eine Idee, wie er die weihnachtliche Stimmung auf der Enterpreis anheben könnte. Allerdings sind nicht alle Crewmitglieder von dieser Idee begeistert...                Tucker/Reed Slash
1. Der Anfang

**Überraschungen im Dezember (ehemals "December Love")**

Serie: Enterprise (ENT)  
>Genre: Slash<br>Pairing: Tucker/Reed  
>Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, außer McSunly und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!<p>

Infos:  
>"check" = jemand spricht<br>*check* = jemand denkt

Author's Note: Die Geschichte ist schon ein wenig älter. Um genauer zu sein, aus dem Jahr 2005. Ich habe so gut wie keine Änderungen am Text vorgenommen und hoffe, dass sie trotzdem allen Lesern gefällt.

* * *

><p><strong>Der Anfang…<strong>

Jonathan Archer betrat die Brücke der Enterprise NX-01 und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. Bevor er Ensign Sato anwies, einen Komm-Kanal über das gesamte Schiff zu öffnen, versicherte er sich, dass ihm auch alle Anwesenden auf der Brücke zuhörten. Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen begann er zu sprechen:

"Hier spricht der Captain, ich habe gute Nachrichten für Sie alle! Und zwar werden wir am 24. Dezember, also in genau 4 Tagen, eine Weihnachtsparty veranstalten. Um die Atmosphäre vorher schon ein wenig aufzulockern, werden überall auf dem Schiff Mistelzweige aufgehängt werden!", ein Stöhnen war von der Brückenbesatzung zu vernehmen, John grinste darauf nur noch breiter und fuhr fort, „Ich bitte Sie alle, diesen alten Brauch zu befolgen! Und wünsche Ihnen noch fröhliche Feiertage! Archer Ende.", vor sich hin grinsend, ließ sich der Captain in seinem Stuhl zurücksinken und genoss die, für einen Augenblick, entstandene Stille, bevor ein großer Schwall Fragen und Beschwerden über ihn hereinbrach.

„Captain, das ist doch total…", fing Charles 'Trip' Tucker an, wurde jedoch von Malcolm Reed unterbrochen,  
>„Das lenkt die Besatzung nur von ihren täglichen Pflichten ab! Die Sicherheit auf dem Schiff wird darunter leiden, wenn überall küssende Paare stehen!"<br>„Danke, dass ich ausreden durfte, Lieutenant!", wandte Trip sich sauer an den Sicherheitsoffizier.  
>„Die Sicherheit auf dem Schiff geht nun mal vor! Eine einfache Beschwerde, dass es Ihnen nicht passt, können Sie auch später vortragen!", erwiderte Lieutenant Reed.<br>„Meine Herren, nun beruhigen Sie sich wieder!", John versuchte die beiden auseinander zu bekommen, bevor die Situation eskalierte, „Malcolm, wir werden darauf achten, dass die Sicherheit der Crew nicht gefährdet wird und Trip, reg dich nicht so auf, Beschwerden bringen dir und den anderen nichts, da ich nicht vor habe, meinen Befehl zu widerrufen!" Trip starrte ihn entsetzt an, bevor er sauer, darüber, dass er Reed Recht gegeben hatte, die Brücke verließ und in den Maschinenraum ging.

Auch Malcolm Reed verließ die Brücke, er hoffte, dass Archer nicht allzu viele Mistelzweige aufhängen würde, denn dann könnte es zu peinlichen Zwischenfällen kommen, die er unbedingt vermeiden wollte.

Trip, der inzwischen im Maschinenraum angekommen war, machte gerade Fähnrich McSunly zur Schnecke, da sie die vorgeschriebene Maximaltemperatur der Warpgondeln um 0,2 Grad falsch eingestellt hatte.

Als es Zeit zum Mittagessen wurde, hatte er sich weitestgehend wieder beruhigt. Er war auf dem Weg in die Kantine, als,  
>„Commander?", Hoshi war aus einem Turbolift getreten und hatte ihm am Ende des Ganges entdeckt, er blieb stehen.<br>„Danke, dass sie gewartet haben!", sprach sie weiter, als sie ihn eingeholt hatte, „Sind Sie auch auf dem Weg in die Kantine?", natürlich war er das, doch Trip versuchte nicht irgendeinen Kommentar abzugeben, sondern nickte nur stumm.  
>„Das passt sich doch gut! Dann können wir ja zusammen essen, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben!", er kam gar nicht dazu Widerspruch einzulegen, denn kaum hatte Ensign Sato geendet, zog sie ihn auch schon weiter in Richtung Kantine.<br>*Na toll! Erst das mit Reed und jetzt auch noch Hoshi! Gott, warum strafst du mich so?* Sie traten durch die Tür der Kantine, stellten sich an der Schlange an und ließen sich wenig später auf zwei Stühle sinken.

„Finden Sie nicht auch, dass ein wenig Abwechslung bei der Gerichtauswahl mal gut sein würde?", brach Hoshi die herrschende Stille zwischen ihnen nach kurzer Zeit.  
>„Nun, ich denke, dass dies in der Tat eine gute Maßnahme wäre.", antwortete der Ingenieur gelangweilt. Warum war er ausgerechnet um diese Zeit zum Essen gegangen?<br>*Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber Hoshi nervt! Da würde ich lieber mit Malcolm hier… Moment, hab ich DAS gerade wirklich gedacht? Seit wann sag ich denn Malcolm und wieso mache ich mir überhaupt so viele Gedanken über ihn?... Schluss jetzt! Am besten, ich gehe wieder in den Maschinenraum, dann bin ich Hoshi wenigstens los!* Trip hörte auf seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen, nahm sein Tablett und ließ die immer noch munter vor sich her redende Kommunikationsoffizierin allein am Tisch zurück.

Im Maschinenraum, herrschte gähnende Leere, außer ihm und den Maschinen natürlich, war niemand anwesend. Lustlos checkte er die Daten des Warpkerns, nahm hier und dort eine Veränderung der Einstellungen vor und flüchtete schließlich in den Duschraum, als sich seine Gedanken wieder um einen gewissen Sicherheitsoffizier zu drehen begannen.

Während einer kalten Dusche, gelang es im einen halbwegs klaren Kopf zu bekommen und seine Gedanken ein wenig zu ordnen. Noch wusste er nicht, dass diese Anstrengung um sonst gewesen war. Denn kaum war er aus der Duschkabine getreten, blickte er in das Gesicht der Person, die dieses ganze Chaos in ihm verursachte. Da stand er, Malcolm Reed, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, vor ihm.  
>„Commander… was suchen Sie denn hier?", Malcolm sah ihn erstaunt an, er hatte nicht erwartet ihn hier anzutreffen. Vor allem nicht so, mit einem Handtuch um die nasse Hüfte, Wassertropfen fielen aus seinen Haaren und landeten auf seinen breiten Schultern, liefen seinen trainierten Bauch hinab und verschwanden schließlich hinter dem Stück Stoff, welches um seinen Unterkörper geschlungen war.<br>„Lieutenant…", er ging ohne ein weiters Wort an ihm vorbei.

*Oh. Mein. Gott! Warum musste das ausgerechnet jetzt passieren?* Trip zog sich an und beeilte sich, den Duschbereich schnellst möglich zu verlassen.  
>Auch Lieutenant Reed hatte seine Probleme nach diesem Zusammentreffen, da wollte er eine Begegnung mit dem Ingenieur unbedingt vermeiden und nutzte deshalb extra eine andere Dusche als sonst und ausgerechnet dann begegnete er ihm noch. Hinzu kam, dass er ihm praktisch nackt gegenübergestanden hatte. Nein! Er durfte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, ansonsten könnte er hier ein ernsthaftes Problem bekommen. Er beendete das Duschen und zog sich in sein Quartier zurück.<p>

##########

Durch ein nervtötendes Piepsen erwachten die Offiziere der Enterprise, ein neuer Tag war angebrochen und die Schichten würden bald beginnen. Verschlafen öffnete Trip die Augen, er wollte nicht aufstehen! Nach der gestrigen Begegnung mit Malcolm wollte er nicht wissen, was bei der nächsten passieren würde. Da er jedoch nicht sonderlich an einer Suspendierung, die er bekommen würde, wenn er zu spät auf der Brücke erscheinen würde, interessiert war, quälte er sich aus dem Bett und machte sich für den Dienst fertig.

Wenige Minuten später, befand er sich mit einem Toast in der Hand auf dem Weg zur Brücke. Überall fielen ihm die sich küssenden Paare auf, wenn er seinen Blick auf die Decke lenkte, sah er, dass die Mistelzweige, von denen Jonathan gestern gesprochen hatte, aufgehängt worden dem Turbolift, der zur Brücke führte, traf er auf Lieutenant Reed, er begrüßte ihn laut Protokoll und versuchte nicht weiter über die gestrigen Ereignisse nachzudenken, welche sich schon wieder in seine Gedanken geschlichen hatten. Nachwenigen Minuten erreichte der Lift seinen Zielort, beide wollten ihn verlassen, wurden jedoch von Jonathan Archer, der den beiden fröhlich entgegen grinste, daran gehindert, indem er auf die Decke deutete.  
>„Captain, das können sie doch nicht verlangen!", versuchte Trip irgendwie dem bevorstehenden Kuss mit Malcolm zu entkommen.<br>„Doch, das kann ich! Wie ich es gestern gesagt habe, ich werde meinen Befehl nicht widerrufen! Also bitte." Zögerlich drehten sich die beiden zu einander, „Nun beeilt euch! In wenigen Minuten fängt euer Dienst an und dann ist euch nicht gestattet lange rumzuknutschen!", trieb Jonathan sie an. Malcolm und Trip sahen sich kurz in die Augen, bevor sich ihre Gesichter aufeinander zu bewegten.


	2. Das Ende

…**Das Ende**

Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, schlossen sie ihre Augen und dann war es soweit, sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen. Ihre Körper wurden von einer Welle von Gefühlen geradezu überrannt.  
>Trip fühlte sich, als ob er schweben würde, so ein intensives Gefühl, wie das, welches von Malcolms Lippen in ihm ausgelöst wurde, hatte er noch nie empfunden. Er wollte mehr, wollte dieses Gefühl intensiver spüren und wollte vor allem mehr von Malcolm spüren. Atemlos trennten sie sich wieder von einander, beide sahen sich mit verschleierten Augen an und hätte John nicht den Beginn der Schicht angekündigt, dann hätten sie sich gleich noch einmal geküsst. Mit roten Wangen, gingen beide ihrer Arbeit nach, doch zu groß war das gerade entfachte Verlangen nacheinander, sodass sie sich immer wieder Blicke zuwarfen.<br>„Captain, ich werde nun in den Maschinenraum gehen.", Trip verließ die Brücke und spürte mit dem Schließen der Turboliftüren, eine Leere im Herzen.

*Na toll! Jetzt habe ich mich auch noch nur wegen diesem blöden Kuss in diesen vermaledeiten, Sicherheitsvernarrten und verdammt noch mal gut küssenden Reed verliebt!*  
>Auf dem Maschinendeck angekommen, legte er den Weg zu seinem Arbeitsplatz sehr langsam zurück, wieso musste das auch ausgerechnet ihm passieren? Warum konnte er sich nicht sowie die anderen in eine Frau verlieben? Wieso ausgerechnet in einen Mann? Er blieb stehen,<br>„Ich bin so ein Idiot!", er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief zurück zu dem Turbolift, aus dem er ausgestiegen war. Gerade wollte er sich zu einem anderen begeben, als sich die Türen öffneten und ein gewisser Lieutenant hinaustrat.

Schneller als dieser überhaupt begreifen konnte, was passierte, war Trip bei ihm und küsste ihn erneut. Vorsichtig bewegte er seine Lippen gegen die von Malcolm, doch er wollte mehr von diesem spüren. Langsam legte er seine Arme um dessen Hals und zog den Sicherheitsoffizier so näher zu sich heran. Leicht strich er mit seiner Zungenspitze über Malcolms Lippen und wartete darauf, dass ihm Einlass gewährt wurde. Doch der andere beendete den Kuss und drückte ihn ein wenig von sich weg,  
>„Ich… Nicht hier!", seine Stimme war nicht lauter wie ein Flüstern und doch glaubte Trip, dass sie jeder in ihrer näheren Umgebung gehört haben musste.<br>„Komm mit!", forderte ihn Malcolm auf und um seinen Worten mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen, nahm er das Handgelenk des Ingenieurs und zog diesen daran hinter sich her. Sie durchquerten mehrere Gänge und Trip war froh, dass ihnen niemand begegnete, bevor er von Lieutenant Reed in einen Raum gezogen wurde.

„Was…?", Trip wurde an die Wand gedrückt und Malcolms Lippen unterbrachen ihn. Atemlos lösten sie sich wieder voneinander,  
>„Und?", fragte der 'Entführer' ihn.<br>„Wow", zu mehr war der Ingenieur momentan nicht fähig.  
>„Schon?", Malcolm sah ihn viel sagend an, „Dann brauchen wir wohl eine kleine Abkühlung!", er beförderte den Offizier in das angrenzende Bad, stellte sich mit ihm in die Duschkabine und ließ das Wasserlaufen.<br>„Besser?"  
>„Nicht ganz!", Trip begann damit langsam die Uniform seines Gegenübers zu öffnen. Gerade hatte er den einteiligen Overall von dessen Schulter geschoben, da hielten ihn Malcolms Hände auf,<br>„Nicht doch!", nun ließ er seine Hände über den anderen Körper kreisen, „Immer mit der Ruhe!", verführerisch leckte er über die Ohrmuschel des Ingenieurs und biss leicht in dessen Ohrläppchen, entlockte Trip ein überraschtes Aufstöhnen. Malcolms Hände ließen von dem Körper ab und öffneten die unzähligen Verschlüsse am Overall des Ingenieurs. Sie hielten in ihrer Bewegung inne, als das nasse Kleidungsstück mit einem 'flatsch' auf dem Boden landete.

Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem heißen Kuss, wieder bat Trip um Einlass, diesmal wurde er ihm gewährt und er erforschte das unbekannte Gebiet, bevor er Malcolms Zunge in ein Duell verwickelte. Immer wieder neckten sie sich, folgten der anderen und ließen erst von einander ab, als die Luft knapp wurde. Der Uniform von Trip folgte bald der von Malcolm und ihren Unterhemden, sodass sie nur noch in Boxershorts unter der Dusche standen.  
>„Du weißt, dass ich mich kaum noch zurück halten kann!", Malcolm verteilte auf Trips Oberkörper leichte Küsse.<br>„Dann halt dich nicht mehr zurück!... Ahhh…", Malcolm hatte einen empfindlichen Punkt an dem anderen Körper gefunden und biss leicht hinein.  
>„Das…", Trip bekam kaum noch etwas mit, immer neue empfindliche Punkte fand der Sicherheitsoffizier und reizte diese.<p>

Schließlich schaffte es Trip, die Lippen des Lieutenant wieder in Beschlag zu nehmen. Nun war es an ihm, den anderen Körper zu verwöhnen. Langsam ließ er seine Hände den Rücken rauf und runter fahren, übersäte die Brust des anderen mit Küssen, bevor die Hände den muskulösen Bauch streichelten und seine Zunge die Brustwarzen umkreiste, feuchte Spuren hinterließ und angenehme Schauer durch Malcolms Körper jagte. Er begann die Brustwarzen zu necken, strich mit seiner Zunge hinüber, saugte daran und biss hinein. Der Sicherheitsoffizier war ihm vollkommen verfallen, jede Faser seines Körpers schrie nach dem anderen, er drückte sich näher zu ihm,  
>„Bitte… ich… kann nicht mehr!", brachte er schwer atmend hervor.<p>

Doch der Ingenieur ließ sich nicht beirren, ließ seine Zunge weiter hinunter wandern. Jeden Muskel fuhr er nach, tauchte in den Bauchnabel ein und entlockte Malcolm ein heiseres Stöhnen.  
>„Bitte!", flehte dieser noch einmal. Die Hände, die bis vor kurzem noch den Oberkörper verwöhnt hatten, strichen nun langsam die Oberschenkel hinauf und streiften immer wieder kurz die Erregung des anderen. Ein dünner Schweißfilm hatte sich auf ihren Körpern gebildet, leises Keuchen erfüllte den Raum, unterbrochen nur von dem Bitten um Erlösung und dem verzweifelten Aufstöhnen Malcolms, wenn Trip seinem 'Problem' näher gekommen war, dann jedoch wieder davon abgelassen hatte. Aber auch ein fieser Ingenieur hat irgendwann erbarmen und so befreite er den Sicherheitsoffizier von dem störenden Stück Stoff.<br>„Ahhh… bitte… Trip…", er atmete stoßweise, als seine Shorts entfernt wurden. Bestimmt drückte Trip die Beine des anderen auseinander, befreite auch sich von den Shorts und kniete sich, eine Spur von Küssen hinterlassend vor den anderen. Kurz berührten sich ihre Erregungen, es war, als durchzogen Blitze ihre Körper. Trips Zunge setzte ihre Erkundungstour fort, fuhr die Oberschenkel hinauf und versah sie mit leichten Bissen.

Als dies vollendet war, setzte er seine Lippen auf die Erregung des anderen, Malcolm presste sich an die Wand hinter ihm und schob seine Hüfte Trips Gesicht entgegen. Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte Trip das Becken mit seinen Händen zurück an die Wand, bevor er Malcolms Erregung mit Küssen und leichten Bissen versah.  
>„Bitte…ahhh…", das Flehen vom Offizier wurde immer verlangender. Schließlich umschloss er dessen Glied vollständig mit seinen Mund und begann daran zu saugen. Malcolm stöhnte heftig auf und versuchte in den anderen zu stoßen. Trip verstärkte den Griff auf das Becken des anderen und übte zu dem Saugen noch einen leichten Druck durch seine Zähne auf die Erregung des anderen aus. Er spürte, wie Malcolm unter ihm erzitterte und begann stärker zu saugen. Kurze und heftige Atemgeräusche gingen von dem Sicherheitsoffizier aus, bevor dieser sich mit einem lauten Aufschrei in Trip ergoss. Dieser schluckte die Flüssigkeit begierig und ließ letztendlich von dessen Glied ab, nur um ihn in einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln.<p>

„Wow", stellte der Sicherheitsoffizier erschöpft fest. Doch nun wollte auch er dem anderen zeigen, zu was er alles in der Lage war. Er schob Trip aus der Kabine hinaus, nahm eines der dort bereitliegenden Handtücher und begann den Ingenieur abzutrocknen. Als er damit fertig war, küsste er ihn und beförderte in langsam zu dem großen Bett im Vorraum.  
>„Entspann dich!", hauchte er in Trip's Ohr, bevor er diesem einen kleinen Schubs gab und er auf der weichen Matratze zum liegen kam. Malcolm folgte ihm ins Bett und kniete sich neben den liegenden Körper. Anfangs ließ er nur seine Hände auf der Brust und dem Bauch des anderen kreisen, dann senkte er seinen Kopf, um, wie es Trip zuvor bei ihm veranstaltet hatte, jeden Muskel zu küssen, leicht hinein zubeißen und dann mit der Zunge hinüberzulecken. Er kehrte zum Gesicht des liegenden zurück, küsste ihn und wanderte zu seinem Hals, nur, um sich dort festzusaugen,<br>„Mal…", die Reize, die der Sicherheitsoffizier auslöste, wenn er mit seinen Lippen Trip's Haut berührte, treiben diesen in den Wahnsinn, er wollte mehr…wollte ihn…jetzt!

Fordernd zog er dessen Kopf zu sich hoch und flüsterte verlangend,  
>„Bitte… ich will dich… jetzt…", Malcolm kam dieser Aufforderung nach, langsam suchte sich seine linke Hand den Weg zu Trip's Öffnung,<br>„Ich bin vorsichtig!", er ließ seinen ersten Finger hineingleiten. Trip verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, entspannte sich jedoch schnell wieder, da Malcolms rechte Hand beruhigend über seinen Körper wanderte. Dem ersten Finger folgte ein zweiter und bald schon ein dritter. Langsam begann Malcolm die Finger zu bewegen, um Trip auf das Kommende vorzubereiten.  
>„Mach endlich!", fordernd drängte sich der Ingenieur den Fingern in ihm entgegen.<br>„Nicht so stürmisch!", Malcolm zog seine Finger zurück, nahm eine Tube vom Nachtisch und verteilte einen Teil der durchsichtigen Masse auf seiner Erregung. Trip, der dem ganzen durch einen Lustschleier zusah, übermannte eine weitere Welle heißer Gedanken, lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten, er musste den anderen endlich in sich spüren!  
>„Ich fang jetzt an.", warnte Malcolm ihn vor, während er sich vor dessen Öffnung platzierte.<br>„Malcolmmm…", für Trip wurde es zu viel, er ließ sein Verlangen überhand gewinnen, setzte sich leicht auf und zog den Sicherheitsoffizier zu sich, sodass dieser mit einem Ruck in ihn eindrang. Vor Erregung stöhnten beide auf,  
>„So geht das!", grinste Trip ihn an. Vorsichtig begann Malcolm sich in ihm zu bewegen.<br>„Mal, mach's richtig, oder lass es!", beschwerte sich Trip, zwar spürte er den anderen schon, aber das war ihn nicht genug, er wollte ihn richtig, nicht so lasch, wie es momentan der Fall war.

Malcolm beschleunigte sein Tempo, drang mit jedem Stoß tiefer und heftiger in den Ingenieur ein und entlockte Trip jedes Mal wohlklingende Lustschreie.  
>„Ich… kann… nicht… mehr!...", presste der Ingenieur zwischen mehreren Stößen und damit verbundenen Stöhnen hervor. Malcolm verstand die Aufforderung und nahm Trips Glied in seine Hand. Die Hände des dunkelblonden krallten sich in das Bettlaken, er hielt es nicht mehr aus,<br>„Machs mir endlich!", forderte er den Sicherheitsoffizier erneut auf. Dieser erhöhte das Tempo seiner Stoßbewegungen und begann gleichzeitig die Erregung in seiner Hand in gleichem Rhythmus zu massieren.

Der Raum war erfüllt vom Keuchen und Stöhnen der beiden, mit einem lauten Aufschrei zog sich Trip schließlich zusammen und kam in der Hand des anderen. Nach ein paar weiteren Stößen in den Ingenieur kam auch Malcolm und ergoss sich in ihm. Völlig erschöpft zog er sich aus ihm zurück und ließ sich neben ihm aufs Bett sinken.  
>„Wow!", Trip bekam als erster wieder halbwegs normal Luft. Er drehte sich zu Malcolm und nahm ein weiteres Mal dessen Lippen in Beschlag. Nach dem Kuss schmiegte er sich an den Offizier und schloss die Augen,<br>„Weck mich, falls ich einschlafen sollte!" und schon nach wenigen Minuten waren gleichmäßige Atemzüge des Ingenieurs zu hören.  
>„Danke!", flüsterte Malcolm, bevor er dem schlafenden einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab und ihn dann in eine Umarmung zog. Auch er war kurze Zeit später eingeschlafen, doch beiden war es egal, was der Captain dazu sagen würde, dass sie ihre Schichten versäumten. Sie konnten und wollten sich einfach noch nicht voneinander trennen.<p>

############################

Drei Tage später war die, von Jonathan angekündigte, Weihnachtsparty. Alle amüsierten sich prächtig, doch als die offizielle Seite vorbei war und alle in Gruppen beieinander saßen und sich unterhielten, fiel Hoshi auf, dass zwei nicht anwesend waren.  
>„Captain, wo sind denn Commander Tucker und Lieutenant Reed? Ich habe sie den ganzen Abend noch nicht gesehen."<br>„Ensign, ich glaube die beiden reparieren etwas im Maschinenraum. Commander Tucker sagte, dass die Sache keinen Aufschub duldet und er unbedingt die Hilfe von Mr. Reed benötigt.", er wandte sich wieder seiner Unterhaltung mit T'Pol und Dr. Phlox zu.

###########################

„Du hast ihm gesagt, dass wir unbedingt etwas im Maschinenraum reparieren müssen?", Malcolm saß neben Trip und sah ihn entgeistert an.  
>„Ja! Irgendeinen Grund brauchte ich ja schließlich, warum wir nicht bei der Feier sind!", der Ingenieur zog den anderen zu sich hinunter, küsste ihn und fragte,<br>„Willst du denn dein Geschenk gar nicht auspacken? Dabei hab ich mir extra mühe beim anziehen gegeben!", er blickte dem Sicherheitsoffizier verführerisch in die Augen.  
>„Entschuldige! Das werde ich natürlich gleich nachholen!", er setzte sich auf die Hüfte des Ingenieurs, gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss und zerriss dann mit einem Ruck dessen Uniform.<br>„Hey! Das war meine beste!"  
>„Tschuldige! Aber ich war noch nie geduldig beim Geschenke auspacken!", er beugte sich zu Trip hinunter, „Frohe Weihnachten!", und verwickelte ihn in ein Zungenspiel.<p>

ENDE


End file.
